Mailers come in a variety of different configurations and are commonly used for a variety of applications as an effective way to distribute information. Mailers in the form of postcards provide savings in postage charges. However, on Feb. 5, 2004, the United States Postal Service (USPS) revised Domestic Mail Manual (DMM) C100.2.9 to state that only the top or bottom of a double postcard, once folded, may be sealed and that the sealing of the sides of double postcards, regardless of method, is not permitted. Consequently, confidential information contained in a double postcard mailer would be plainly viewable.